Isothiazolinone-based biocides are used extensively for protection of water-containing systems such as: paints and coatings, adhesives, household and industrial cleaners, detergents, dish detergents, mineral slurries and polymer emulsions. Formaldehyde releasing biocides have also been extensively used, however, recent public concerns and environmental regulations concerning formaldehyde have begun to limit the use of formaldehyde-releasers as antimicrobial agents. Thus, the isothiazolinone biocides, which are non-formaldehyde releasers, have become increasingly attractive alternatives.
Isothiazolinones, however, also suffer from limitations, such as gaps in efficacy against certain microorganisms and possible potential for skin sensitization. It is desirable, therefore, to develop new formulations based on the existing widely used isothiazolinones but that also address isothiazolinones' limitations. It also desirable that such formulations not be based on formaldehyde releasers.